In wireless communication systems that have recently been progressed in development and research aiming at improvement in throughput, there is the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme. The Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) wireless communication system calculates the propagation path estimation information based on CN values (Carrier to Noise Ratio) from a terminal and reception power and specifies a frequency region in a good state of propagation path in the whole operating frequency band of received multicarrier signals. A wireless terminal specifies a frequency region in a good state of propagation path by selecting a subchannel in a good state of propagation path and notifies the base station of the subchannel information. Thus, only the region in a good state of propagation path in the operating frequency band is notified from the wireless terminal to the base station. Therefore the communication quality is improved, thus the throughput of the communication system can be improved and power consumption of the wireless terminal can be reduced (see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is a related art in which a receiving station of a wireless communication system reserves a plurality of frequency bands in preparation for a transmission error occurrence. For example, a technique (see Patent Document 2) for reserving a necessary wireless transmission band through, for example, a report of a transmission error occurrence status from the receiving station to the corresponding party, which is a wireless transmission apparatus, based on the measurement results of a transmission error occurrence status, has been proposed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-244598    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-051050